Birds of a Feather
by kingdom nice
Summary: The name of the King Gator X Charlie paring.
1. Day 1

An All dogs go to heaven Shipping paring Birds of a Feather King GatorXCharlie

day 1

Gator heard the Drums of his servent mice, And saw his giant door open.  
He then walked into the large pool of water and headed to his new meal.  
He haden't eaten in about and hour or so.

The Alligator King had seen two of his meals, One a dog, and another one was a human girl.  
As he got closer and closer to his island of bones of his past meals.  
And when Gator was on the Island, he stamped on the ground so hard to make his victims More helpless.

When he was close enough, He licked his lips together and went for the dog first.  
"You Look like a tasty New Orleans Canine Gumbo!" He said happily, ignoring the girl's cry.

Gator had put the cage with the dog in his mouth.  
Closing his mouth, Gator hoping for another meal.  
But something happened. The dog howled inside his mouth.

It was beautiful to him.  
He opened his mouth and grabbed the dog's cage.  
Gator couldn't believe the dog's talent in the high note.

He looked a both the dog and the girl as he opened their cages.  
He lied down to their heights.  
"What do you want from us?" The girl asked, with scaredness in her voice.  
"I want the dog to stay here. But you can go out and never return..." Gator said. Looking at her and Put her onto his back and got her outside.

When they were outside. Gator and the girl, who was called Ann marie. Her back was turned away from the alligator.  
"Remember...Do NOT return..." He said darkly as he saw the girl walk away.

Gator returned to his lair.  
He saw the dog agian. Looking around.  
The alligator King noticed he went up to the dog. And noticed something shiny on his neck.  
He then grabbed the dog softly and cuddled him.

"What are you doing? !" The dog asked. Scared at the sudden hug of the giant alligator.  
The lonely alligator was still hugging him.  
"I was such a lonely person! No one to sing with." Gator said as he licked the dog's forehead.

"Well...Can you find someone else and sing with them?" he asked. Wanting to get out.  
That got Gator mad. And slammed the dog on the ground, almost chocking him.  
"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" he angrily said, with his teeth and lip almost touching the dog.  
Drool was now on Gator's mouth. Heading towards the dog.  
He got the dog into his mouth again

The drool came onto the dog's face.  
"Okay! I'll stay!" he cried out as Gator was about to eat him again when he was on his tongue again.  
Gator carried the dog in his mouth so he cannot escape.

When the Alligator king got into his room. And spitted out the little dog.  
Gator went up to his throne, it was mostly filled with some trash and hay.  
The dog walked slowly towards the fat alligator.  
"Umm...Exuse me...Giant alligator king..." The dogs stuttered as he asked King gator.

Gator picked up the dog and put him onto his tail.  
"Please. Call me Gator. Now what's you name?" he asked. licking the dog's back.  
the dog was scared as he was on his tail, but he calmly said "The name is Charlie Barkin..." he said looking at his mouth hoping not to be in his mouth again.

Gator laughed heartedly. grabbing Charlie and hugging him tightly.  
"I hope we will be BEST FRIENDS!"


	2. Day 2

BOAF

Day 2 The forced kiss.

Gator woke up early, seeing Charlie's sleeping body.  
He thought of waking him up. But didn't and went outside to get some meals for both him and Charlie.

He saw some school of fish for their breakfast, and slammed his tail at thirty of them.  
King Gator then put them all in his mouth.  
Soon he went back to his lair.

Charlie woke up, when Gator got out of the water.  
He went to find a way out, but the only way out was the water, and their was a hole up top that looked to rough to climb.  
As he looked at the throne, it was messy with some trash and hay.  
Charlie heard a splash and his back fur got wet.  
He didn't want to see behind him as a shadow loomed over him.

The Alligator king spat out some of the pre-chewed fishes, Giving Charlie some food for him.  
The little dog looked at the disgusting food, but hey! Food is Food.  
Gator already ate his fill, so he went to his throne and sat on it.

He looked at Charlie while he was slowly eating.  
Gator then blushed at seeing Charlie, he wanted him to be his mate.

When Charlie ate all of the fish, he was a little more tall and a little fat.  
Gator went up to him and held his hand.  
Charlie blushed, wondering what it was.

As Charlie was on Gator's back he wasn't that heavy to carry yet.  
They were both under water.  
Gator had his eyes set on Charlie's again.  
Charlie wanted him to let go. But to no avail.

King Gator got Charlie up to his lips, and gave him a giant kiss.  
Charlie was surprised at the kiss, He didn't know what to do.  
But all he did was blush.

Gator then put Charlie onto his belly, going up towards the surface of the waters.  
Charlie was, again, facing away from the fat alligator king.  
"To shy for words Char-Char?" Gator asked as he petted the slightly fat dog with his tail.  
Charlie blushed again at the nickname. And Looked at him.

He'll probably escape tomorrow.  
But he'll just have to wait.  
It was the afternoon now, and Gator was enjoying swimming.

Charlie saw his happy daydream face as Gator was swimming.  
"_Okay, maybe two days then..." _Charlie thought.  
But Charlie forgot about something, but what?


	3. Day 4

BOAF

Day 4 Back Transformation

Two days later, Charlie woke up. He was a little more bigger and fatter.  
As he began to scratch his back, he felt something different from the top of his head to his tail.  
It now had an Alligator's just like King Gator's. He didn't know weather to freak out, or stay calm, but he chose to stay calm.

Just then, he saw Gator's shadow over him, he turned his head around and saw him with him, without his can on his head he looked different.  
He looked at Charlie's back, and smiled.  
"Looks nice on you Charlie!" he said happily and laughed his belly bouncing as he put on his can crown.  
Gator then walked near charlie, and scratched his new back.

Charlie would just have to get used to this, so as he got out of Gator's throne room.  
The giant bony room had transformed, it was now a very bright place with some water fountains, and the bone island was now giant clam.  
Charlie saw this on his third day, It looked beautiful.

Charlie was now on his back, Gator had taught him how to swim since that he was now fat.  
Gator was on the clam, he was wondering how Charlie got his new back.  
But he didn't mind at all as he saw Charlie swimming also wondering how he got his new alligator back

Charlie now saw that the giant clam had rised, and saw King Gator up their.  
He didn't know what he was up to.  
Charlie then saw Gator doing the cannon ball

Gator made a giant splash, but mostly made Charlie wet.  
The alligator king then swam towards Charlie.  
Charlie was now on his back, and blushed again.

Later, both Charlie and Gator were back at the throne room. Eating fish.  
It became Gator's new favorite food.  
Charlie didn't know what to do now, since that his feelings for Gator are now stronger then ever.

After finishing, Charlie came up to the fat alligator king.  
Gator didn't know what Charlie was up to.  
Charlie then kissed him on the cheeck, to which Gator responded by licking him on the face.

"I love you!"


	4. Day 8

BOAF

Day 10 half complete Alligator Transformation.

It's been about eight days since Charlie stayed with Gator, and was almost a complete Alligator exept he still had his dog ears.  
He was now fatter but was two feet smaller than Gator.  
Right now they were sleeping in bed together. With King Gator dreaming happily.

Gator now woke up to see his mate sleeping.  
He licked Charlie up. Surprising him.  
Both of them smiled.  
"Good morning." Both of them said.

Charlie's watch dissapeared on his seventh day, but they ignored it.  
It probably had to do with Charlie's transformation as an Alligator.

And then later, they were at the pearl. Which was high enough for them to be at peace.  
They were happily talking. it was about King gator's life before he became king.

"That's a pretty good story Gator." Charlie said softly, lying down on the pearl's soft bottom.  
Gator laughed, having a pretty good life.  
Gator looked at Charlie's happy look, he then thought ot something.

Charlie's fealt that Gator was over him as he opened his eyes, Gator was over him.  
"I have an Idea Char-Char." the alligator king said, almost leaning on top of him.  
"Let's see who dives into the water first!" He said happily, Charlie smiled. "Sure!

A few seconds later, Charlie was on the other side, and gator on the other.  
And then... They jumped, Gator did a bellyflop, while Charlie did a cannonball.

With a giant splash, both of them were under water.  
They swam towards each other, Looked at each other's eyes and then kissed.

Later, both of them were back from getting fish and eating them.  
Charlie thought of something this time. "Gator. There's something you forgot on your face." he said.  
"What is it?" he asked wondering what Charlie ment.

Charlie went closer, and went to his face. And kissed him on the cheek.  
Gator thought it was cute, He then kissed Charlie back.

Later, Charlie and Gator were both mating, with Charlie on top, and Gator on the bottom.  
They were happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I'm going to have to cancle my Birds of a feather Fanfic, so don't be sad, because I have writers block sorry...


End file.
